Nerdly Affair
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Request for WhereMyNoodle. When it came to bullies, Kyuubi could hold his own, even as the school nerd. That is, until transfer student Itachi Uchiha made it his mission to be his personal bully. Unfortunately, Itachi's methods are quite, unorthodox. Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a requested story by **_WhereMyNoodle_**, and they read 'Forced Pleasure' and wanted another, similar type, of story. Their request was basically something with noncon, but the plot and characters/anime were up to me. Haha, and you all know how I am with decisions, so this took quite a bit of thinking. **

**Anywho, I decided to just go ahead and make it another ItaKyu story. Haha, I know I shouldn't be making so many new stories, but it is really hard to focus. I actually wanted to make a Itachi bully and Kyuubi nerd type story, and now I have a reason. :D**

**So on the agenda, the prequel to Narumals, Kingdom, A New Alternative, the sequel to Twisted Deal, A Tale of Two Kitties, and Usagi Hyrugi Circus.**

**Um, but this story was late, along with A Tale of Two Kitties. I had finished this long ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the documents! Finally, though, it worked for me and I can now post this darn story!**

**That's a lot! D: And there is **_**a lot **_**more. Haha, in fact, there are so many, even I can't believe it! Ok, fine there is like ten to fifteen... So, onwards to the story!**

**Warning: Mild cussing, a lot of rape...**

****Note: I've noticed lately, that although my rape scenes are always badly written, lately, they have been getting worse, and even **_**less **_**descriptive. Strange, you'd think they'd get better, but my mind is blank. Maybe I've been thinking too hard haha, but anyways.. Back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the plot.**

**Kyuubi's POV:**

"Hey Kyuu, don't look now, but here _they _come." I look to where my best friend, Shukaku, pointed, indicating the school's group of wannabe gangsters, or bullies, who called themselves 'Akatsuki.' "Just ignore them," I grumble turning my attention back to my locker, rearranging it for easy access to my books. "Alright, but they're coming this way." He says, backing slightly away.

I sigh my frustration, shutting my locker. "Hey Kyuubi, how are you today?" I glare at the Akatsuki member, Hidan. "Go away. Don't bother me right now." He laughs, turning to his friend, Kakazu, "no manners at all. We should teach him a thing or two." The two are smirking, and I am definately not in the mood. "Fuck off, and get to class. After three years, you'd think you would have grown up."

Kakazu grabbed my shoulders, slamming me into the locker hard. I flinched slightly, but continued to glare at him. "What are you going to do about it, huh?" Kakazu sneered and Hidan laughed with him. "Nothing. Just this." I kneed him hard between the legs, and his grip immediately loosened as he fell to the ground groaning.

Hidan looked on with widen eyes before sizing me up, "you'll pay for that nerd." He looks ready to launch himself at me and I'm more than ready to take him down, when a voice stops him. "Can't you go one day without fighting?" I turn to look at Mr. Uzumaki, the principal of the school. "Sorry sir," Hidan says, his half assed apology not going on deaf ears. "Set an example for your fellow students, this goes for you too, Kyuubi." I nod, not really paying him any attention. The principal stares at me for a moment longer, before walking away.

I feel like smirking myself when I see that Kakazu is still groaning on the floor. "Come on Shukaku, let's go get breakfast at the cafeteria." The sandy haired teen nods before following me. "I can't believe you did that." Shukaku says, trying to keep up with me. "What? They asked for it." I laughed. He shook his head, "yea, they did. But you know how they get when you mess with them." "You mean when I defy them? Just because I don't bow down and kiss their feet doesn't mean that I am intentionally starting a fight. It's their fault for being so damn demanding."

He nods, "I know, I know." We get into line, and while we wait I look at the menu. Nothing looks too good, and once I'm at the counter, I decide on a yogurt and muffin. "That's all you're going to eat?" Shukaku teases, "on a diet?" I look to see what he's gotten, and see it is the pancakes. "Just because I don't enjoy cardboard like you, doesn't mean I'm on a diet."

He laughs, "well played. But seriously, it's not that bad. Just add syrup and it is fine." We find an empty table to sit at, and begin to eat. "So what do you have first?" Shukaku asks, taking out his schedule. I take out my own, and we compare them. "I have Government with Mr. Hatake." "Aw, we only have one class together." He sighs, and I see he is right. "Economics, the last period of the day." I say, and he nods. "Oh well, we can still hang out at lunch." I reassure him, and he nods, "true."

**Itachi's POV:**

Walking down the school halls, I can't help but notice how shawdy it was. How was a school this old still up and running? I ignore the stares I'm getting from lowly students and continue my way down to the principal's office. Really. Was a new student that big of a suprise? If that was true, then I could definately see why. This school was a piece of crap.

Spotting the office, I go in and up to the secretary who is typing something in her computer. Her blue hair catches my attention, and I feel that it is definately not appropriate for a school secretary to have hair like that. The name 'Konan Yutaka' is written on her plaque on her desk. "Excuse me, is the principal in?" I asked.

She didn't even look up from her work before speaking, "no. But you may wait for him in his office." I turn towards the door that she is pointing at and go in. Shutting the door, I take in the small room, noticing immediately how cluttered and disorganized it is. I take a seat in the chair across the principal's desk, waiting impatiently for the principal.

What seemed like hours later, I finally heard voices going back and forth outside the room before a middle aged male strode in. "You must be the new student studying abroad here. My name's Nagato Uzumaki, but it's Mrs. Uzumaki to you."

I already feel exasperated with the orange haired principal who, by his piercings, looked like some gangster, not a high school principal. I nod, "yes. I'm Itachi Uchiha." We shake hands before he goes to sit at his desk. Once he's seated, he takes a folder from his large stack of papers on his desk. He flips through it for a moment before pulling out a couple of of papers.

"This here is your schedule, a map of the school, and other information you'll need to survive in this school." I take each of the papers and place them inside my bookbag. "That's it for now. If you have any questions, ask the secretary outside. Now go or you'll be late for class." I rise from the chair and get out of the office.

Such a damn rude principal. This place was going to be boring as hell. Taking a deep breath, I take out the schedule again and look at it.

Government- Mr. Kakashi Hatake- Rm 7

English 4AP- Mr. Iruka Umino- Rm 62

Break

Physics- Mr. Zabuza Momochi- Rm 33

Japanese 4AP -Mrs. Kurenai Yuhi- Rm 49

Lunch

Calculus AP- Mrs. Tsunade Seju- Rm 13

Economics- Ms. Anko Mitarashi- Rm 24

A normal schedule where each of the classes were about an hour and a half long. Joy. Now where was room 7? Taking out the map, I studied it for a brief second before walking in the right direction. The bell had not yet rung, so that meant the halls were still filled with students. Students that were getting in my damn way.

I collected my emotions, pushing them down and calming myself down. These idiotic students were not going to get the best of me. I spot the room, and entering it, I feel relieved at seeing it empty. Well empty all except for one student. The student is reading, ignoring all things around him, and I take that chance to study him closer. His long fiery red hair is pulled up in a tie, and he is wearing glasses. A nerd, definately. His clothes are shabby, typical poor student wear.

I have to stop myself from laughing at how pathetic this student was, but I had the feeling that if I did laugh, he wouldn't even notice. The bell rings, and still the red haired student shows no sign of stopping his book. Other students begin filing in, and I move to take a seat in the far back, far away enough that I'm sure no students would be bothering me.

Two students dressed in black and red enter, and immediately all students stop talking and back away from them, avoiding all contact. All except the red head. One student has spiked blue hair, but that's not his wierdest feature. His whole body was blue, and his face was tattooed to look as if he actually had gills. The other looked more normal, he, if it was a boy, had long blond hair tied back, and he had tattoos of his own on his hands. Of what, I couldn't tell.

I watched as the two harrassed the red head, trying to get a reaction from him, but the nerd ignored them. The blond snatched the book away, and that was the last straw for the nerd. He immediately rose and leaned close to the blond, saying something low that only those close could hear.

Whatever the red head had said made the blond pale slightly, but he laughed off, holding the book farther away. "I'd like to see you try Kyuubi." So that's what his name was. I watched, a little amused, as Kyuubi clenched his fists tightly, trying his best possibly not to blow a fuse. "Last chance Deidara." I heard him say.

Both Deidara and the blue skinned student laughed, and I almost laughed myself. What could this scrawny red head really do? "Don't say I didn't warn you," is the last thing he says before he lands a punch right across the blond's face. I figured that the punch wouldn't affect the blond in the slightest, but when he actually fell back, dropping the book, I can see now just how hard that hit was.

I'm fascinated as I watch the red head pick up his book and sit back down, ignoring everything once again. "You little bitch!" Deidara yells, covering his nose that's dripping blood. He's getting ready to hit Kyuubi, but his blue skinned friend is suddenly holding him back, saying something about the teacher. Looking past them, I see the teacher is in fact standing at the front of the room, looking, unlike me, very unamused. "Settle down class, it's only the first day." The teacher sighs.

I can't tell what age he is, more than half his face is covered, and the only thing showing was his eye and greying hair. He must have been at least in his thirties or fourties. "Since today is the first day, take any seat you want." The blue skinned student leads his friend away, who is still glaring daggers at the red head who doesn't even seem to notice.

As the two move more and more to the back of the class, I hope they aren't coming over to bug me. Of course, as fate would have it, today was just not my day. The two sat around me, and I can tell instantly that these are what you'd call, school bullies. "Hey, you're new, aren't you?" The blue skinned student asks, getting slightly too close. "Great observation. You must be a genius." I mock, and the blue skinned student laughs. "You know what, I think you'd be perfect to join our gang."

Diedara nods, agreeing with his friend, still putting pressure on his nose to stop the bleeding. "Your gang, and what would that be? School bullies? Sorry, not interested." The two smile, "it's better than it sounds. You'd be able to get away with a lot, seeing as the principal is on our side." The principal was on their side? "And why is that?" "Because he used to be a member himself when he was in High School here. In fact, he was one of the founders, him and his secretary, Konan."

"Still not interested." I say, looking forward to pay attention to the teacher. "Are you sure? There are some really good benefits." The blue skinned student begins again. "Like what?" I don't really care, but the teacher is talking about things that I already know. "Well, like I said before, you get away with a lot. You also get to have your pick of the ladies." Somehow I doubted that, especially with the blue skinned student. "One last thing, you'll be feared by the whole student body."

None of it sounds really tempting, but I doubt that they'll stop without real reason. "Fine. Who do you mainly bully." I'm leaning on my hand now, staring boredly at the random students who are fiercly writing notes. "Anyone really. It's hilarious to watch all the students cower in fear." The blue skinned student laughs, but Diedara isn't. "Yea, all cower except Kyuubi." He's glaring at him again, and I look to see that he is still reading his book.

"There's really nothing you can do Diedara. He's just a tough cookie to crumble." The blue skinned student says sullenly. I watch Kyuubi for awhile longer, and I get an idea. "I'll join your little gang, but only on one condition." I wait until they're both looking at me. "He's mine to bully."

They laugh and nod their agreement. "He's all yours, maybe you can break down his pissy attitude. The name's Kisame, and that's Diedara." He says, pointing to his friend. "Itachi Uchiha." I say, turning to look at Kyuubi again. Maybe this school wouldn't be so boring after all.

**Kyuubi's POV:**

This school was going to shit. Not that it hadn't already. My head pounds at the thought of spending another period with any Akatsuki member, but luckily, there didn't seem to be any in my second period. I always loved English, and now it would remain a peaceful class without those idiots here.

But that new student was in here. He had been in my first period, and I had constantly felt him watching me. I wondered why. He was talking with Kisame and Diedara, and knowing them, they had probably tried to recrute him into their gang. For his sake, I hope he declined. No one is in class except me and the new student, and quietly closing my book, I turn to look at him.

I find that his eyes were already on me, and I had to admit, it was definately a bit creepy. "You know, you should really stay away from the Akatsuki. They're a bunch of idiots who enjoy breaking the spirits of innocent students. " I tell him. He smirks, and for some reason, it really grinds on my nerves. He gets up from his seat, and I watch warily as he stands next to me. "Maybe I enjoy breaking spirits as well."

I flinch unconciously as he leans closer to me, "so tell me. What's it going to take to break yours?" I glare at him, pissed that this new student actually had the gaul to say such an insulting thing. Where the hell were all the other students and teacher? "Fuck off." I tell him, gathering my things to move. "What? You don't like to play?" He teases, grabbing my arm.

"Let go." I growl, trying to pull away, but his grip was really strong. That damn smirk on his face only grew, "why don't you make me?" This guy was irritating as hell! Clenching my fist, I try to hit him, but he easily catches my wrist. "Unlike the others, you won't best me in a fight." He chuckles lowly.

What the hell! Not only was this guy strong, but he was fast too! The sound of the classroom door opening fills our ears, and he lets go of both my wrists. "My name's Itachi Uchiha. Learn it well, Kyuubi Youko." How did he know my full name? I glare as the bastard went back to his seat at the back. It seems I was going to have a field day dealing with that smug bastard.

First period, second period, third, fourth, fifth, _and six period!_ He was in all my damn classes! I clenched my fist angrily each time he'd pass and give me that stupid smirk in each class! What the hell did he want? "Kyuubi, you alright?" I look to Shukaku, who is staring slightly at me with worry. I take a deep breath, "yea, just fine."

"Are you sure? Your pencil says different." He says, pointing at the broken plastic mechanical pencil in my trembling hands. "Sorry. Today hasn't exactly been great." He nods, "Akatsuki?" I let out another sigh, "you could say that."

"But I thought those, 'idiots', as you call them, were easily dealt with." He asked. "Yea, they were. Until they got a new fucking member to screw with me." His eyes widen, "a new member to the gang? Who?" I try to calm myself down, still greatly pissed. "The new student."

"Oh. Well, I guess it was inevitable. The Akatsuki always ask new students to join the gang. He'll probably last as long as the last one did though." I shake my head. "No, this one is different. He'll be in the gang much longer than the others, and I'm sure he has targeted me." Shukaku gives a look back behind him, and when he turns back, he's a little pale. "What's wrong." I ask, a bit worried now for him.

"He's watching you." I roll my eyes, "I could have told you that. He's been doing it since first period." He blanched, "you have him for more classes?" "Try all classes." He shakes his head, "damn that's got to suck." I let out a small laugh, "tell me about it." We sit silently for awhile, listening to the teacher who doesn't seem to know what the hell she's doing. "Ok class. Since this is the first day, and all. I guess you should, I don't know, talk amongst yourselves?" She must have been a new teacher, or she just felt intimidated with all the seniors in the room.

"So do you have any other Akatsuki members in your classes?" Shukaku asks, reattracting my attention. I nod, "just for first period. I have him, Kisame, and Diedara. They're the ones who asked him to join." He sighs, and I do the same, "let's change the subject." He nods, "alright. So how's the orphange running?" The orphange. What an amazing place. "It's doing really well right now. We're still having a bit of money problems, but with me working, we're pulling through."

"That's really good. And how's Tsunade and Jiraiya?" "Really good. Actually, I have Tsunade as a teacher for Calculus." He laughed, "awesome! That's an easy A right there." I snorted, "yea right. If anything, she'll be going harder on me." He continues laughing, "yea, but with your genius brain, you'll still get an A." I roll my eyes at his flattery, "yea, I can only hope."

"Hey, so are you working today?" I nod my head, "Yea. Why?" He nudges me with his elbow, "so we can hang out, duh." "Bleh, hanging out with you is like signing my death warrant. There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get us into, and if we'll get arrested or not." He pouts, "that was one time! I didn't know they were home!" I laugh, knowing he is refering to the time we broke into a house just to do it, and the family was sitting there, having dinner, just staring at us. That was a damn hilarious day!

"Friday for sure, I don't have work that day." He nods, "ok. Hey we should go see that new movie that just came out!" I look at him with disgust, "the one with the zombies?" He nods enthusiastically, "yea! It'll be awesome!" I make a face, "yea, if you like that kind of crap." He grabs my arm, shaking me wildly "come on! It'll be awesome!" "Fine. But you're buying." "Ok, whatever. Yes! Zombies here we come!" He fists pumps and I knock him upside the head, "hey dumbass. It's still four days away, try to pace yourself."

He sticks his tongue out at me, "you're no fun. You need to learn how to live a little." I laugh, "by acting dorky like you?" He crosses his arms, "hey, who are you calling dorky Mr. Valedictorian?" I shove him away, "yea, yea. Whatever Mr. Straight C's." He pushes me back, "hey, I'm proud of those C's I got last year! They were a great improvement from all those Ds." I shake my head, looking dramatically at the cieling, "proud of C's? Lord, what is this world coming to?"

"Well sorry we can't all be brainiacs like you, oh all mighty Kyuubi." I cross my arms, "it's not that simple. It's hard work and determination. I don't get these A's easily." "Yea, hard work that lasts about two seconds and determination to upshow all the other students." "Quit overexaggerating. I don't try to best everyone else." He shook his head, "ok, sure. Whatever you say Kyuubi."

**Itachi's POV:**

The two were messing around in class, and were incredibly loud, but that didn't deter them. Didn't they have any respect for other students? The idiotic teacher was just looking through a magazine, not caring about the events going around her. I had to say, it was interesting, and amazing luck, that I had Kyuubi for all six classes.

It was as if fate had purposely brought us together so I could bully the hell out of him. But bullying was such a weak word. I intended to make school tortorous for him, make it his own personal living hell. The only downside was that he had a friend in this period, and would disrupt the plan I had created. Oh well, there were still five other periods to mess with him, this would just be his break period.

Getting a reaction out of him would be fun, but breaking him down would be incredible. It was just the matter of how and when. Finding out his weakness, if he had one, would be simple.

Kisame, Diedara, Sasori, Kakazu, Hidan, and myself. Those were the only Akatsuki members that actually went to the High School. The others, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan, had all graduated and were now terrorizing nonstudents. Well, except for Pein and Konan, who were torturing the student body here. What a disappointing group. I had expected there to be more members, but then again, I probably wouldn't even talk to the members that even came classes with me much.

First day of school was finally through, and I seriously didn't know what to do now. I could have just gone home, but spotting the red head, I was temted to mess with him a bit more. Of course, his friend was with him, so that kind of ruined the fun. It wouldn't be the same as bullying him when he was alone and without any support, that way, he would be more entertaining.

I choose to just follow the two, who are walking to where I can only guess is the way home. They are chatting quietly, none of that horseplay that I had seen in sixth period. And I can almost guess that it must be something serious. Walking close enough to hear them but not be seen, I catch snippets of their conversation.

"How sick is he?" That was his friend, sounding sincerly worried. "He isn't looking too good. His fever came back last night, and we had to take him back to the hospital last night. I'm worried that the doctors won't be able to do anything this time." So a friend or family member was sick? Tiring of the conversation, I move farther away to follow at a safer distance. The two exchange more words before the sandy haired boy parts, turning into another street.

Now it was just me and him. He continues to walk farther and farther, getting more deeper in town. Could it be he wasn't going home? I watch as he enters one of the small buildings, the plaque ontop reading 'Uzumaki Diner'. I wondered if the principal had a hand in this place. I enter after a few moments and I see the place is small and filled with a couple of customers.

I stay at the enterance for a moment, taking in the scenery, and ignoring the stares I'm getting. After a couple of moments, I spot Kyuubi sporting a uniform. So he did work here. That was good to know for future reference.

I decide to leave before the red head sees me, no need to raise problems now. There would be plenty of time for that later. I make my way back to the school parking lot where my car is parked. As I drive home, my mind wanders on how I could bully the red head. The possiblities were endless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuubi's POV:**

I was tired as hell. Today had been long at school, and things at the diner were no better. Hardly any customers had come, and those who had didn't tip very well. "Kyuubi, welcome home." I nod to Jiriaya. He and Tsunade were the owners of the Sannin Orphanage, but lately, things hadn't been going well. "Did you raise money today?" I asked, knowing he and some the orphans had organized a small yard sale.

He sighed, shaking his head, "no. Busy was bad. Nobody wants to buy old junk these days. They're all interested in new things, anything technology based." I nodded my understanding. "And what about you? Good day at the diner?" I shook my head, "nope. Things are worse. It seems that everyone has forgotten how hospitable Uzumaki Diner is."

We both sighed, not knowing what else to do. "You two sound like a bunch of old geezers." Tsunade complained, walking into the room with one of the male orphans. "By the way things are going, we will be soon." Jiraiya gripes and I laugh, "hey, don't lump me in with him. I'm young and barely 'blossoming into youth.'" Using a quote one of the PE teachers, one with _very noticable_ green jumpsuits, at the High School used often, they both flinch. "Don't ever use 'youth' in a sentence again." Jiriaya growls, taking the sleeping young boy from Tsunade's arms and leaving the room.

"So how was your first day." Tsunade asks, and I must have made a face because she immediatelly launched into mother hen mode. "Is it the Akatsuki? Did they hurt you?" She's pulling at my arms, checking for any bruises, and I push her away. "Well, it's a yes and no answer. It's the new student who joined the Akatsuki." She makes her own face, "the new student? Itachi Uchiha, the one that has my class with you?" I nod, "yea."

"Really. I looked at his file, and it says he is a Japanese student studying abroad here for his senior year. It's ashame that such a good kid like that got mixed with that terrible gang." Itachi? A good kid? I had to stop myself from laughing at the thought. If anyone tried to compare Uchiha with an angel, I'd kick the crap out of them for insulting angels.

"So, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Tsunade asks, back to mother hen mode. I shake my head, "no. He just makes me a little nervous. Who knows what this guy could be capable of." She nods, agreeing with me. "I'm going to go wash dishes, then study." I say, tired of the conversation. "I already finished, go ahead and study. You need to keep that brain smart." I glare at her playfully, "this _brain_ is plenty enough smart."

"Yea, yea. Get going brat. I'll skin you alive if you bring back an A-." I shake my head, Tsunade really was a good person. She and Jiriaya had saved me from being tossed from foster home to foster home when my parents had died in an accident when I was born. I was greatly thankful to them, and owed them my life.

**Itachi's POV:**

Tripping him when ever he passed by, stealing whatever food he bought from the cafeteria, breaking into his locker and changing the lock, this was all typical bullying. Pathetic, I supposed, but I was going to start off small until I could think of something big. For the past couple of months, the bullying got worse, but it was in comparison still weak. In each of his classes, I had managed to sit in the seat exactly next to him, and from there, I was constantly bothering him, making him lose focus.

Of course, being the damn little nerd he was, he always had the correct answer whenever the teacher called on him for a question. The teachers here must have greatly loved Kyuubi, especially whenever he wasn't paying attention, the teachers wouldn't say anything, in comparison to another student who sneezed twice and was sent to the principal's office.

In one of the classes, a teacher had actually asked Kyuubi to fix his computer for him, and when he got it running under three seconds, the teacher was so happy, he gave the red head extra credit. I was beginning to see the kind of person Kyuubi was around the school. He was a nerd, but not only that, but valedictorian, and he was truly in his own type of safe zone with technology. If he was so poor, how did he get so tech smart?

He surely couldn't afford such luxuries like a computer. I had seen his cell phone, and it was a piece of crap. If that thing was good for anything, it was to check the time. But it was in fifth period Calculus AP that I found out the most about him. The first thing was how differently the teacher greeted him, which was a half hug and the words, "get to your seat brat," in comparison to how I was greeted, which was a slight glare.

Kyuubi must have been related somehow with the teacher, but they didn't look anything alike. Maybe a family friend? Whatever she was to him, she greatly favored him above all students in her class. That didn't mean she wasn't hard on him. She would constantly be calling on him for answers, trying to stump him, but he wouldn't be in the slightest fazed.

"What are you thinking about Itachi?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Kisame. "Nothing really. Just wondering what else I can do to torture Kyuubi." He laughs, "well whatever you're doing, it's working. I've never seen him so pissed."

Diedara and Sasori agree, and Diedara said, "just look at the anger in his eyes." I turn to look at the table where Kyuubi and his friend are sitting at, and see Kyuubi glaring at me for a moment before turning away. He was angry now, but it was only beginning. I had gone easy on him when it came to bullying, but soon enough, it would get worse.

**Kyuubi's POV:**

Bastard, looking smug. I glare at him for a moment before Shukaku is trying to get my attention. "Hey Kyuubi, not eating again?" I sigh, "no. Bastard took my lunch again." He looks worriedly at me, "here take some of mine." He's handing me his lunch tray, but I wave it away. "No, it's alright. Thanks anyways." He's pouting, "seriously, take some. You have to eat something. You don't eat at the orphange still, right?" I shake my head, "no, I don't eat so there is enough for everyone else. But really it's fine, I eat at the diner."

He looks doubtfully at me, "at least take the orange. I know how much you like them." Sighing, I take the fruit he is shoving at me face to appease him. "There, happy?" Shukaku laughs, "no. Not until you eat it!" Rolling my eyes, I begin to peel it. "So how are classes going with you know who." The sandy haired boy asks, slightly looking towards the Akatsuki table.

"Annoying. In all the classes, he insists on sitting next to me, trying to bug me. Of course he's succeeding. I swear, if I didn't read the material before hand for class, I would be lost." He nods his sympathy, watching as I finish peeling the orange and begin eating it.

"What about Tsunade's class? Isn't she watching over you?" He asks, and I nod, "yea, but she can only do so much. She can't be constantly watching me, you know." "So what's your plan?" I laugh, "try to survive until graduation. Only then will I get to be free from all these dumbass Akatsuki members."

The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch, and as we get up, someone knocks into Shukaku, making him drop his tray. "Oops, my bad." Hidan teases, laughing. "Fuck off Hidan," I growl, moving in front of Shukaku, who is desperately trying to pick up all his tray remnants. He smirks before walking away to join the other Akatsuki members.

It was strange, ever since Itachi had come to the school and joined the gang, none of the others would talk or touch me. Were they leaving me to Itachi? That sounded stupid. I helped Shukaku pick up the rest of his trash before helping him up.

"Stupid jerks," I mutter under my breath. "Don't worry about it." Shukaku sighs. I nod, feeling a little light headed suddenly. "Hey are you ok? You look a bit off." "Fine. Just tired of their bullshit. See you in sixth period." I wave, parting with him. A couple of steps later, I can hear the footsteps of someone behind me.

I know it is Itachi immediately by the way he is keeping a certain pace with me, despite the speed I go. "Hey Kyuubi, you're looking especially irritated today." He says, walking side by side with me now. "Yea, thanks to you. Now go away." He chuckles, "go away? But we have the same class? Or did you forget?" "Oh no. Heaven forbid that you have _every_ class with me." I say sarcastically.

He threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me against him, "come on, there's no need to be so rude." "Get off," I tell him, trying to pull his arm off me. "Hey, you're a little warm. Have a fever?" He teases and I succeed and taking his arm off. "Screw you," I say, walking faster to class. Stupid bastard, he was seriously bugging the crap out of me.

Fifth period was hell. My head was pounding, and it was all because of Itachi. Not only did he constantly throw balled up wads of paper at my head, but he actually attempted to make me pick a fight with him _during_ class. And I was close to doing it too, but I knew there was no way I would win, especially if I was sent to the principal's office. That man was definately on their side.

Finally the bell rang, and I gathered my things and hauled ass out of the room. Just one more period left, and luckily Itachi rarely spoke to me in that class. I met Shukaku on the way, and didn't see any sign of Itachi anywhere. "Hey, you look a little flushed. Are you alright?" He asked concernly. "Yea, just the usual problems in my head."

He nods, but keeps a close eye on me as we get into class. Once we're settled, I feel immense relief at being able to sit. My head was pounding! "Kyuubi?" I blink, realizing I was blanking out. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" I look at the speaker, realizing it's Ms. Mitarashi. "No, I'm.. I'm fine." I'm clutching my stomach now, and it is groaning with hunger pangs. Damn, this wasn't good. Someone's shaking me, but I'm too out of it to notice before I blackout.

"Kyuubi. Kyuubi, wake up." I hear someone calling me, and I struggle to open my eyes. "Wake up." They're gently shaking me now, and opening my eyes, I see Shizune, the school nurse. "What happened?" I groan, my head still pounding. "I should be asking you that," she scolds. I take in the room, and immediatey I spot Itachi sitting in one of the chairs. "What the hell is he doing here!" I yell, pointing at the smug bastard.

"Ms. Mitarashi asked me to bring you here, since nobody could have carried you." He says, that typical smirk on his face. Sensing hostility, Shizune steps in, "alright, alright. Calm done. Kyuubi, you should be thankful that Itachi was kind enough to bring you here." He shoots me a superior look, but I turn away, ignoring him. "Now back to what I was saying." She says, trying to get back on track.

"Wait, does he have to be in here?" I interupt her. "Quit being so childish." He says, "unless, of course, you have some sort of STD you wouldn't want me to hear about." I want to beat the crap out of him so bad, but I calm myself down, "fine, stay. See if I care." Shizune clears her throat, "right. As I was saying. Kyuubi, you fainted due to the lack of nutriton in your body." "Lack of nutrition? Meaning I have to eat more fruit?"

"Meaning you need to eat more in general. Have you been skipping meals? I realize that you don't eat at the orphanage to save more food for the orphans, but have you been eating at least at school?" I glare accussingly at Itachi, "usually I do, but there have been some slight, obstacles lately." Shizune shakes her head, "I don't want to hear any excuses, what would Tsunade say?"

I snap back to face her, "don't tell Tsunade about this! You know how she worries, and she has enough to deal with right now." She nods understandable, "alright, but she'll hear about the visit her sooner or later." "Tell her it was heat exhaustion, it has been hot lately, she'll believe it." She nods slowly, "I suppose. But promise me you'll be more careful in the future, and eat more." I agree and she sighs, "ok. Get back to class, both of you."

**Itachi's POV:**

This little visit to the nurse had been more beneficial than I thought. Kyuubi was an orphan, and that was how he was related to Tsunade. The pieces were falliing together perfectly. Though I did feel a bit bad for taking his food now since that was all he ate. But whatever, it was just harmless bullying. It wasn't as if Kyuubi was seriously hurt or sick.

But I think it was time to step up the bullying just a notch. According to the file that I had managed to attain on Kyuubi from one of my relatives, his birthday would be next week on Friday. What better time than to give him a present he would never forget?

The plan was already underway. I had convinced some of the other Akatsuki members to participate, but their only role would be to make the 'party' look more authentic. It was times like these that I was glad I had my own dwelling to myself. The only thing missing was Kyuubi, but I had already figured out how to get him to come.

I would simply force him. But I had to wait until Tsunade left the orphanage to do an erran or something. If she was there while trying to attain Kyuubi, she'd stop the plan immediately. I waited inside my car outside of the orphanage. This place was a dump. The building was rundown, definately unsafe to be living in, and the whole thing was so small, I'm sure my house was bigger than this.

My eyes spot movement coming frm the front of the door and I see Tsunade stepping out with an old man with long white hair. They're talking outside for awhile, before Tsunade begins nodding and walking away. I watch her as she steps into her own car, and after a few moments, drives off. Now was the time to initate the next step of the plan.

I step out of my car and make my way to the front door of the orphanage. Knocking, the old man with long white hair opens the door. "Oh, hello. Is there something you needed?" He must have been unused to people coming to the orphanage. "Yes, I'm looking for Kyuubi. I promised to take him out for his birthday." The man smiles big, "oh, you're one of Kyuubi's friends? I don't think I've ever met you before. I'm Jiriaya." He holds out his hand and I take it, "I'm Itachi. Nice to meet you."

"Same. I'll go get him." I wait as Jiriaya goes off into the orphanage to fetch Kyuubi, and I take the chance to study the interior. The inside was no better than the outside, if not worse. How could anyone live in this place?

Two orphans run past me, pausing slightly to stare at me before dashing away. How many orphans resided here? I hear steps coming, and I hear the voices of Kyuubi and Jiriaya coming. "I don't know anyone else, are you sure it isn't Shukaku?" I don't hear the other's response, because the two enter the room, and immediately Kyuubi is glaring at me.

"You. What the hell are you doing here?" I smirk at his angry expresssion, "fulfilling my promise, don't you remember?" "What promise?" He's staring at me suspiciously, and I see how nervous when Jiriaya begins to reprimend him. "Don't be rude Kyuubi, your friend here was kind enough to do soemthing for your birthday." "Jiriaya, he is _not _my friend."

"Don't be that way, go on. No complaints." The old man pushes Kyuubi forward, and as he stumbles slightly, I take hold of his arm. "Come on, we don't want to be late." He glares at me, but since Jiraiya is watching, he sighs, "fine." Mission success, now for the next part. The much more entertaing part of the plan.

**Kyuubi's POV:**

I sit, irritated that I was forced to come to this place against my will. After I had been forced to go with Itachi, he drove us to what I guessed was his house. But fuck, this place was huge. He must have been rich. The Akatsuki are having a blast, getting high and drunk, but at least they're leaving me alone. The only real problem was the one sitting next to me. The stupid smug bastard was watching me seeth in this chair, and I wished that I could beat the crap out of him.

"You don't look like your having fun. Come on, live a little." He says, nudging me. Remembering that Shukaku had said those words not too long ago is a bit nostalgic, but I shake it off. I roll my eyes and ignore him, watching the wall instead. Really, what was the point of all this? If the Akatsuki were planning to ambush me, then why hadn't they done it while sober? Now that they were all fucked up, they would be even easier to get away from.

Then again, Itachi was an impossible obstacle all on his own. I pulled my cellphone out to check the time, but before I could turn it on, Itachi snatched it out of my hands. "Come now, you don't want to look as if you don't want to be here." I glare at him, "I don't. Now give me my phone back." I hold my hand out for it, but he puts it in his pocket, grabbing my hand instead.

"Let go. I'm going home." I growl, trying to pull my hand back, but he won't loosen his grip. "Fine, I'll take you home. But I have to give you your present first." I don't get to protest as he yanks me out of the chair and drags me through the house. "Bastard, let go!" I hiss again, not liking that he was easily overpowering me.

"It'll be just a second. Don't worry." Is all he says as he pushes me into a room. I stumble for a split second before I regain my balance. "What the hell is your problem!" I turn to glare at him, but step back when I see the look in his eyes. It's almost, almost lustful, and I immediately know that this is not going to end well for me. Especially because any fight is going to be a fight I can't win.

Before I can blink, Itachi has my arm again, and pulling me close he repeats, "I'll take you home after I give you your present." And I'm sure he is about to hit me, but instead, he shoves me onto the bed behind me. My head hits the wall, and I let out a pained yelp. "Don't worry, I'll make you forget about that pain by giving you a much worse one." I stop rubbing my head and stare wide eyed at the rope that's in Itachi's hands.

"What the hell is that for?" I snap, moving back onto the bed and away from him. "To make sure you stay still, what else?" I'm helpless, I can't overpower him, and he knows it. But that doesn't mean I will allow him to do anything without struggling against him. He grabs my shoulder and forces me down onto the bed, grabbing both my wrists and tying them to the headboard, despite my struggling.

His body is pressed against mine, not letting me have much movement, and when his hands are at the hem of my jeans, I can't stop him from unbuttoning them and pulling them off. Rape, he intends to rape me, my mind kept screaming, but what the hell was I supposed to do that I wasn't already doing? "Beg me to stop, or else I'll just continue." He says, breathing in my ear.

I bite my lip hard, almost so that it bleeds. "...stop." I mutter lowly, feeling humilated. "That's not the right way to beg. Try saying please, and with more emotion." He chuckles, breathing in my ear. "Please stop," I say desperately, and he laughs again. "No. I think I'll just continue." "Bastard, get the hell off me!" I hiss, trying to force him away.

His groin is grinding against my own now, and I can feel that he is hard. It's disgusting, and no matter how hard I struggle, I can't get away! Suddenly he gets up, and gripping my side, he flips me roughly onto my stomach. I hear him removing his own pants, and when I feel his dick against my ass, I feel like throwing up. "No! Stop it!" I gasp, scared of what he intends to do. "Relax, I'll go easy on you since it's your first time." He says, laughing at my distress.

Before I can protest further, he slowly begins to push himself in. My breath hitches in my throat, and any words I had die in my throat. Pain shoots up my back, and I feel sick! Once he's in, he began moving, and my stomach was making flips. His thrusts are slow at first, but they're no less painful. "Stop-p it Itachi!" I yelp, but he only laughs, "what? You want to try a different position?" He pulls out harshly, and flips me once again onto my back.

"That's not what I meant!" I snarl, trying to get my hands loose to no avail. He cocks his head to the side, "I know what you meant. But why would you want to stop, don't you like it?" I shake my head wildly, disagreeing as he grabs both of my legs, spreading them fully despite my attempt to keep them closed.

"We're having so much fun after all, so why stop?" He says, and I try to twist away from his grip, desperately wanting to cover myself. "You're fucking sick! How can rape be fun?" "If you'd stay still, I would show you." He says before thrusting back in. I bite hard onto my lip to keep from crying out, and I feel blood begin to run down. "See what you did," he teases before leaning closer to me, "that's because you won't calm the fuck down."

He moves so that my body folds with him, and this new position is more painful! One of his hands are gripping my side while the other is on the bed, helping him to keep balanced as his dick rammed into me. "S-stop!" I gasp, "it h-hurts!" He ignores me, moving faster. My body is convulsing as pain overcomes my body, how the hell did it get from bullying to rape?

I felt like I was being torn apart, and fuck being a man, I wanted to cry! But whatever pride I had left wouldn't let me. His pace of thrusting changed from fast to slow, but this allowed him to press deeper and to bite down harder on my lip. His breath seemed more labored. A strangled cry left my lips when he gave a long hard thrust, and I felt him release his warm seed inside of me.

He pulled out, and fixing his pants, leaned over and untied my hands. Once I was free, I wanted to punch that fucking smirk off his face, but I restrained myself, knowing it would only make things worse. He tossed me my pants before leaving the room saying, "get dressed. I'll get my keys and take you home."

Fuck that. I wasn't going to get into a car with him. I yanked my pants on, despite the pain shooting up my spine and the wet sensation between my legs. Looking for someway out besides that door, I spot a window. I felt like a fucking cheap whore, and I wasn't going to hang around long enough for him to humilate me more. Who knows if he really meant he'd even take me home?

Unlocking the window, I pull it open wide enough for me to climb out. My whole lower half of my body screams in protest, but I suck it up and jump out. Thank god this was just the first floor, but even if it was the fucking tenth, I'd still jump out to avoid Itachi.

Going home had been hell, I could barely even walk without pain shooting up my body. Explaining to Jiriaya and Tsunade where I had been was even harder. Tsunade was worried sick when Jiriaya had told her someone named Itachi had taken me, and she was right to. But they could never find out what happened.

Not only was it humilating for me to say anything about it, but it would kill them to know. No. They couldn't find out. They had enough to deal with when it came to the orphans and the orphanage. Assuring them that I was fine, I made the excuse that he just drove me far out of town and forced me to walk all the way back, thus my tired expression. They had been doubtful, but I told them not to worry about it, especially when they wanted to call the police.

After awhile, they had given up, and I took a _long_, much needed shower. But no matter how long I showered, how hard I scrubbeed, even that couldn't rid me of my disgusted feeling. Why did he do that? Did he think it was hilarious? I wasn't looking forward to school on Monday, hell, I wasn't even looking forward to hanging out with Shukaku today. I just wanted to sleep, but if I bailed out, he would know something was wrong.

"Kyuubi, your friend is here," I heard Jiriya shout from the main hallway. Sighing, I pull on my sweater, needing something with long sleeves to cover the marks on my wrists that the rope had made. I make my way to the main hallway, still sore.

"Hey Shukaku," I nod to him and bid Jiriaya goodbye. "I'll see you tonight." Jiriaya calls, closing the door behind us. "Hey are you ok? Jiriaya told me what happened yesterday." I nod, "yea. Just some slight trouble, no problem." He stops walking before grabbing my wrist. I flinch slightly, but he notices. He pulls up my sleeve and sees the mark. "What happened?" I shake my head, "nothing. Come on, are we going or not?"

I pull my hand away from him and begin walking again. I hear him following after awhile, but he doesn't stop talking. "He didn't leave you stranded, did he? What did he really do Kyuubi?" "You know, I heard they're showing a marathon of those zombie movies you like at the mall theatre." I say, trying to distract him.

"Kyu, don't change the subject." He sighs. I don't know what to tell him. If I lie, he'll be able to tell. If I tell him the truth, then would he be disgusted by me? He grabs my arm again, making sure not to touch the marks on my wrist, "Kyu, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." He's right, I should be able to tell him anything, the good and the bad things, but how would he react?

"Fine. I'll tell you on the way to the mall." If I told him, would he hate me? That was my greatest fear, losing my only friend because of something I was too weak to prevent. "Ok." He says, and he unlocks his car and climbs into the drivers' seat. I get in too, and we drive in silence. He waits patiently for me to begin, and I struggle on how to start. "He raped me."

Shukaku hits the brakes, almost causing the car behind to crash into us. "He what?" The cars around us honk their annoyance. "Shukaku, you're disrupting traffic." I say lowly. He shakes his head, making the car move agiain, "who gives a fuck about traffic! He raped you?"

I nod and don't know what else to say. "Have you gone to the police? You can't allow him to get away with this!" I shake my head, "no, I haven't gone to the police. Do you realize what that would do to Jiriaya and Tsunade? It would kill them." "So you're going to let him get away with it? If you do, he'll think that he can do it again, and he will!" He's right, but what could I do?

If I told the police, it would be spread all over town what had happened to me. I was eighteen now, not a minor, and my name would be said. This was a small town, word got around fast. That was beyond humilation. "I'll deal with it on my own. Don't worry about it Shukaku." I tell him, and he knows how stubborn I am.

"Fine. But if he does it again, promise me you'll tell the police." I nod, "ok, I promise I will." I hope he won't call my bluff, and luckily he doesn't. "Alright, let's go watch some zombies!" I laugh, glad that this conversation was over with. It felt as if there was a heavy burden taken off my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuubi's POV:**

Three weeks had passed since that incident, and Itachi continued his bullying as if that night had never happened. But that was probably best, I wanted to forget that night for the rest of my life. Even if it was impossible, since that memory came back to my head whenever I saw Itacchi's face. Fucking bastard. I still didn't understand why he had done it. Was it his way torturing others? I lay back on my bed, staring at the cieling boredly. Well if that was his idea of fun, then he was twisted.

"So this is your room. Quite shabby if you ask me." I jump up at the voice and turn to see Itachi sitting idily on the windowsill. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing here!" I growl lowly so I don't disturb the other residents. He hops off, stalking closer to me, and I want to retreat, but hold back.

"Is it a crime to visit a friend?" He asks innocently. "You are _not _my friend! You're a fucking rapist!" I hiss. He's in front of me now, and he's smirking, "what? Are you talking about your birthday present? That was just some harmless bullying." Bullying? That was a fucking crime! "But if it bugs you that much, we can always have a do-over."

"Fuck you! Get the hell out!" I snarl, slightly louder than I meant to. "Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it. If you really disliked it, you would have told someone, aren't I correct?" He chuckles lightly, but I'm not seeing the joke."Are you sick in the head? Of course I didn't tell anyone, do you realize how _degrading_ that was!"

"So you won't tell anyone about this either then?" Itachi smirk gets wider, and I began to curse when he pushes me onto my back onto the bed. Grabing my wrists and pining them above my head, he leans over me, close to my ear, "no? Then beg." I clench my teeth angrily, knowing already it wouldn't be that simple. "You know, I noticed that this room doesn't have a lock. What do you think would happen if someone walked in? To see their little Kyuubi being fucked by a man, what would they say?"

Dread fills me at realization that he is right, someone could just walk in, and they usually tended to. "You could call for help, and it would stop." He teases and I glare at him. To see me in such a compromising situation would hurt Jiriaya and Tsunade. I didn't want that to happen, they could never find out.

But if I yelled now, then I wouldn't yet be in a compromising postion. He must have read my mind, because he says, "if you yell, I'll strip you right now and fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit for weeks." My stomach churns at the thought, and his next words make it worse.

"You want to know a secret? Our last little encounter was recorded. I suggest you stay still if you don't want your guardians to recieve a copy. Or maybe I'll post it on the school site. You aren't the only one good with computers." "Fucking bastard, I hate you!" I hiss, trying to pull my wrists out of his grip. He recorded it? He really was a sick fuck!

HIs grip tightens around my wrists, "so what do you say? Are you going to play nice? Or am I going to have to be rough again?" Glaring daggers at him, I say, "Fuck off." He chuckles, as if he had predicted this response from me, and he began to undo the buttons on my shirt. "I love your energy, Kyuubi." He said, leaning closer, "you'll need it for our time together."

He moved his head down to my chest, and began to run his tongue across the middle, much to my discomfort. His tongue moved, swirling around my nipples for a brief second each, before traveling to my neck. "Why so stiff?" He chuckled, and I felt his other hand at the front of my pants, undoing them while nipping my neck.

Before I could blink, he twisted my body so I was on my stomach, and he tied both of my hands behind me. He gripped the hem of my jeans and boxers, pulling them completely off despite the kicking of my legs. Kneeling in front of me, he yanked my head up by my hair, making me let out a hiss of pain.

"Our last encounter was short, but don't worry, I'll be sure to make it up to you by making this time much more humiliating." When he stood up from the ground and began unbuttoning his pants with his free hand, and when I took notice of the position I was in, I knew that his words were correct. My voice was lost to me, and when I tried to shake his grip off my hair, it hurt more than it helped.

Once he freed his dick from his pants, I shut my mouth tightly, but he didn't seem detered. "You'll have to try harder than that Kyuubi." He chuckled. His hand left my hair and moved to my face, and gripping the sides of my mouth, he forced it open shoved himself in.

I struggled wildly, trying to pull away from his dick, but he was gripping my hair again and keeping me from moving away. I choked and gagged as he slid in more and more, and I tried to bite down, but he twisted my hair painfully when I tried. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Itachi growled lowly as he worked his way in and out of my mouth roughly.

I felt tears sting in my eyes as he began pressing himself deeper and deeper straight into my throat The foriegn taste of his precum was ghastly and it made me feel sick to my stomach. He let out slight moans as he moved, gripping my hair tighter. I was trying to breath desperately through my nose, but it wasn't enough. My head was spinning from the lack of oxygen.

I could feel him getting close, but before he could release, he pulled out. "Now for the fun part," he chuckled as he moved behind me. I tried to take in as much air as I could, but my breath caught in my throat when he forced my hips up. . "Stop it!" I yelled, not caring anymore about trying to keep my voice low when suddenly something was pulled around my mouth, and I realized it was my shirt.

"Maybe that will help you keep your voice down. We wouldn't want to be interupted now would we?" That was exactly what I wanted damn it! I thrashed furiously, trying to lower my ass, but I let out a muffled gasp when he grabbed my dick. "Let's make you feel good first, you won't enjoy the next part afterall."

His hand was slowly stroking my length, and I squirmed uncomfortably. Embarrassment burned my face as his hand moved up and down my dick, rubbing the slit for a moment each time he reached the head. I gasped when his strokes began moving fast, and despite his rough treatment, I felt my body reacting to his touch. Spasm were filling my stomach as I felt myself coming close, and I wanted to cry that his touch had this much of an effect on me!

Shame and disgust filled me when released my seed in his hand. His hand moved away from my dick, but I flinched when he began pressing one of fingers against my ass, using my own cum as lube. "Relax Kyuubi." How the hell could I relax? His finger was moving harshly into me, and when he added another, he began to stretch me painfully. Once he added a third, the rhythm got rougher before he removed all his fingers and replaced it with his cock.

I arched my back painfully when he began pressing his dick against my entrance, and once he was in, he grabbed my hip and started a slow pace. "Fuck.." He groaned, and his thrusting began to get violent. He became more aggressive, the sickening sound of skin smacking against skin filling my ears. Something had begun to drip from my ass and onto my legs, but he hadn't cum yet. What was it? Blood?

I bit into the cloth of my shirt as he continually rammed into me. I couldn't hold back the tears that had begun to stream down my face, this fucking hurt! I trembled slightly, going limp and not wanting to struggle in a battle I was losing. "It's no fun when you don't struggle," he said breathlessly, his nails digging into my side.

His hands wrapped around my waist, forcing me up and onto his lap, his cock still deep inside of me. A pained shudder wracked my body as he began thrusting upward, his arms wrapped around my waist not allowing me movement. His mouth was next to my ear, his grunts of pleasure filling it. As I was forced up and down onto his dick, I felt the urge to throw up.

His torturous thrusting got more furious and his mouth was on my neck again, running his tongue along it before biting hard enough for it to bleed. A guttural moan came from his throat as he gave a hard thrust deep into my ass, and I felt him release his seed inside of me. He let go of me and allowed me to fall onto the bed, before he pulled out.

My chest was heaving with pained sobs as I tried to take in air, and I felt his hands undoing the knots at my hands. The stiff muscles in my arms screamed at being moved, but I felt relief at being free once more. I pulled my legs close, curling into myself as I took out the shirt from my mouth so I could breath.

I glared at Itachi, who had already gotten himself in presentable condition and was standing at my window. "You should really clean yourself up. You look like shit." He chuckled darkly before climbing out of the window. "Bastard." I groaned before I blacked out.

If the first rape was bad, the second was hell! My body screamed pain, and I had actually lost conscious this time. It was a miracle that I had woken up before anyone had discovered me. Dragging myself to the shower had been an almost impossible mission, and just like the first time, I couldn't rid myself of the dirtiness I felt.

Despite what I had promised Shukaku, I didn't tell of this rape either. How could I? It was too humiliating, too shameful. As I stared at the cieling, I wondered what I would do when I went to school tomorrow. Itachi had left marks on my neck, and I couldn't cover it with a scarf at school like I did here in this hot weather, but maybe I'd have to.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! A man is here asking about the orphange!" I look up as the small little boy who barged into my room and pulled at my sleeve. "Where's Jiriaya and Tsunade?" "With the man in the main hallway." I nod, and get up from the bed. Trying to not limp, I rushed out and into the hallway. I spot them and Jiriaya waves me over. "Ah, Kyuubi. I was about to go and look for you. This man here is interested in funding the orphanage."

I look at the man, and he is quite old, possibly older than Jiriaya and Tsunade. "Hello, I'm Kyuubi Youko." I say, holding out my hand. He takes it and says,"ah, I am Madara Uchiha, it is a pleasure to meet you." Uchiha, why did that sound familiar? The man's voice was somewhat, creepy, and it sent chills down my spine.

"Well if you'd just follow us, we'll take you to the office." Tsunade says, beginning to lead him away, but he hold his hand up. "Unfortunately, I am pressed for time. If it is ok with you, I'd like to discuss everything right here." Tsunade seems a bit unsure, but Jiriaya nods, "of course. Whatever you'd prefer.

"Good. Like I was saying, I would like to fund the orphanage immediately. There are just three conditions that I would like fulfilled first." He begins rummaging in the briefcase he is holding before handing a piece of paper to Jiriaya. Reading it over silently, he's nodding, but suddenly he stops. "I'm... I'm not sure the last condition is fully doable." He says quietly.

Tsunade snatches the paper from him and reads it aloud, "conditon one, all purchases must be soley on orphan needs, condition two, building will be kept exceptionally clean, condition three, all orphans age eighteen will... will be immediately thrown out." My eyes widen, and I look at the man who is watching me back, a small smirk on his lips. Who the hell was this man?

"I'm sorry, we accept all the conditions except number three, it is unacceptable." Tsunade says, thrusting the piece of paper back at him. I bite my lip, if they didn't take this deal, then the orphanage was doomed. All the orphans would be thrown into possibly cruel homes or other orphanages. They'd all be separated! I couldn't allow that to happen!

"Tsunade. Jiriaya. It's alright, sign the contract." I tell them, turning to look at their suprised expressions. "Kyuu, we couldn't do that to you." Jiriaya objects, but I shake my head. "If you don't, we'll all be thrown out. At least this way, everyone else is fine. Besides, I only have three months left of school. After that, I'll have to leave to college anyways."

Tsunade is shaking her head, "but where will you live until then?" "I'll just stay with Shukaku and his mom. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. And if not, don't worry. I'll figure something out." I turn back to Madara, "they'll do it."

"That's great that the orphange can finally be saved, but that sucks you had to get kicked out. Of course you can stay with me and my mom." Shukaku says. "Thanks, you're a good friend." I sigh, laying back on the grass. "So do you have to immediately move out?" I shake my head, "no, I have a week to get all my things together." He whistles, "well it's enough time to get your stuff, but it still stinks. I wonder if that man has a problem with nonchildren being in the orphanage."

I shrug, "he must have. But no use in complaining. What's done is done." We sit quietly, staring at the clouds dully. "Hey, that reminds me. How is Naruto?" I frown, "pretty much the same. He needs better doctors, doctors that aren't in this small town. I hear that the hospital in the Uni district is fantastic, but his parents just don't have the money. Especially with the diner having bad business. Yodaime and Kushina are struggling."

"That's rough. I hope things will go better for them in time." I agree, staring at the sky intently. Naruto was a twelve year old hyperactive kid that had been in a car accident along with his parents. While his parents got off with minor cuts and bruises, Naruto hadn't been so lucky. He was taken to the hospital in critical condition, and has been in a coma ever since. This was already the second year, but his parents weren't going to lose hope.

"Have you gone to see him lately?" Shukaku asked, and I shook my head. "No, I haven't been able since the whole... incident." I pause, hoping he'll realize what I'm talking about so I won't have to explain, and luckily, he does. "I see. When are you going? I'll go with you." "Probably sometime next week, maybe after I get moved out of the orphanage."

A shadow runs over me, and something is blocking my view of the sky. "Hello Kyuubi." Or someone. "Go away Itachi," I sigh, not fully comfortable due to my history with him. "So rude. I have something of importance to discuss with you." He turns to Shukaku, "beat it." Shukaku scrambles to his feet, mumbling "I'll see you later Kyuubi."

I watch irritatly as Shukaku dashes away, really now. Some friend, leaving me with this fucking rapist. I get up from the ground and turn to Itachi. "What is it? And make it fast, I have things to do." He's standing there with a smirk on his face, "things like what? Moving out of your little home?"

I growl, "how did you hear about that?" He laughs, "easy. My uncle is the one funding your precious orphanage." Madara _Uchiha_, fuck, how did I not get the connection sooner! "And guess what? That's not all. From now on, you'll be living with me." I glare at him, "and what makes you think I'll do that?" He's still smirking, "because if you don't, your little friend Naruto won't be getting the help he needs. I have family members that could easily turn away Naruto as their patient, and where will that leave him?"

How the hell was he getting all this information? He must have read my mind, because he replied, "it's amazing how much information you can find out about someone when you have access to their files. And even amazing how easily you can access them when you have family members in high places." I clenched my fists angrily, "stupid bastard. You think you can fucking mess with other peoples' lives like they're nothing!"

"Not other peoples', just yours." He says smugly. "Why the hell are you doing this?" It came out like whimper, and he chuckled, "why not?" Why not? Because it was dispicable, because it was cruel, because it was _illegal! _"You're a fucking cold, manipulative bastard Itachi!" I seethed and he only continues to smirk. "Flattery won't help your situation. I expect you to move in by the end of the week. I trust you remember where I live?"

"I already told you, I'm not going with you!" He grabbed my face and pulled it towards him, his lips roughly making contact with my own. When he pushed his tongue into my mouth, I bit down hard, tasting the rust of blood filling both our mouths, but he didn't pull away. When he finally pulled away, I gasped for air, spit and his blood running down my mouth.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter. But you should have known that already." He says. I glare at him, "I'll call the police, I'll tell them everything." The threat doesn't faze him, "and I'll call off the funding of the orphanage, and have Naruto discharged from the hospital, ensuring his death."

He pauses, taking in my angry expression, "as you can see I have the upperhand. Don't worry, they're wellbeing will be ensured. The only price is you." I don't respond, gritting my teeth. He was right, if I didn't go with him, everyone else's life would fall to shit. He gripped my face again, turning it to look at him, "you cannot escape your fate. Run or hide, it doesn't matter. I've already won."

**And finished. Once again, this was a request for **_WhereMyNoodle_**, I hope it was up to your standards. This was really awkward to write, and it is one of the few rape stories that I have written that weren't a nightmare series, along with **_Alyssa's _**request, 'A New Alternative.'**

****Quick note: This was **_**supposed**_** to be a one-shot, but it was over 12,000 words, so I split it into three chapters. Bleh, it's 2:06am in the morning, and I have to get up for school at 5am... Well night or good morning, I hope this story was good **_WhereMyNoodle, _**and you don't hate it!**

**Well, that's it for this request. I hope it was ok, and please review! It took awhile to write this out, because once I knew what to write, I struggled on **_**how **_**to write it! D: But finally it's finished, Ja Ne! **


End file.
